Skutki uboczne śmierci z dawna upragnionej
by akumaNakago
Summary: W Hogwarcie dzieje się coś dziwnego, co z czasem przybiera rozmiary wręcz katastrofalne. Severus Snape usiłuje dowiedzieć się, jak można pokonać nową plagę. Dyrektor szkoły chętnie pomoże, ale rozmowa z nim nawet świętego może wyprowadzić z równowagi.


W szkole magii i czarodziejstwa źle się działo.

Na początku nie wyglądało to tak strasznie: ot, podczas lekcji wróżbiarstwa powiało. Wiaterek był nieznaczny, ciepły i w zasadzie przyjemny. Nie wzbudził niczyich obaw. Wręcz nie został zauważony. Nawet wewnętrzne oko profesor Trelawney nie raczyło się nim zainteresować. Paru uczniów wykazało pewne objawy, co jednak automatycznie złożono na karb pasjonującej tematyki zajęć. W czasie nauki jasnowidzenia było to najzupełniej normalne.

Wiatr wydostał się w sali lekcyjnej typowo, czyli drzwiami. Otwartymi - w momencie, gdy wymęczeni uczniowie opuszczali duszny pokój. Wyminął ich, co nie było trudne, i pognał w dół w tempie godnym pozazdroszczenia. W mgnieniu oka rozpanoszył się po całej szkole. Całej, bez wyjątków.

Najgorsze zwykle zaczyna się niewinnie...

Mistrz Eliksirów, któremu uwadze niewiele zwykle umykało, nie był predysponowany do spostrzeżenia tego konkretnego problemu - w jego podziemiach przeciągi były równie zwyczajne, jak ziewanie na lekcjach wróżbiarstwa. Wrażenie, że niedawno zaczęło wiać jakby mocniej i jakoś tak... dziwnie, zlekceważył, ponieważ od pewnego czasu był zajęty ważniejszymi sprawami, a mianowicie zadowoleniem ze świeżo nabytej wolności. Nie w głowie mu było zajmowanie się hulającymi po szkole wiatrami maści wszelakiej; wychodził z założenia, skądinąd słusznego, że szalejąca pogoda to nie jego problem. Niech Flitwick coś z tym zrobi.

Był cierpliwy. Potrafił też wiele znieść - służba u Czarnego Pana to nie w różdżkę dmuchał, dzięki niej przyzwyczaił się do niewygód, a nawet uznał je za stały element egzystencji.

Zignorował więc blizzard, któremu zachciało się pojawić akurat podczas porannej kąpieli. Nigdy nie planował, co prawda, zostać morsem, wiadomo jednak, że los lubi płatać figle, a plany rzadko wytrzymują konfrontację z rzeczywistością. Nagłe ochłodzenie wody w wannie dało się przeżyć, zadymka też nie wyrządziła szczególnych szkód. Lepiej: po wyjściu z łazienki czuł się rześki jak nigdy.

Niektórzy uczniowie klęli na czym Hogwart stoi. To były początki, dlatego wykazywali jeszcze jakieś zainteresowanie.

Z filozoficznym spokojem podszedł do sirocco, które w trakcie pewnej kolacji przetoczyło się przez Wielką Salę. Potrawy później nieco zgrzytały w zębach, a sok dyniowy konsystencją przypominał raczej muł, ale przecież nie takie rzeczy się jadło. A tym bardziej piło. Drobny kwarc, zresztą, dobrze robi na trawienie.

Większość uczniów wyglądała jak rzeźby z piasku. Nie wydawało się to im przeszkadzać.

Huragan na zajęciach trochę go zdenerwował. Porwał pergaminy pod sufit, przekartkował i zrzucił ze stołów książki, wzbudził sztorm w kociołkach. Kilka kałamarzy z trzaskiem rozbiło się o ściany, tworząc monotonne, czarno-czarne abstrakcje. Fukrot trzepoczących w powietrzu piór dawał wrażenie przebywania w pełnej rozszalałych ptaków sowiarni.

Nie było ucznia, który nadal nie zajmowałby się swoim eliksirem. To już była przesada.

Wszystko ma swoje granice. Wiało i wiało, i wydawało się, że nigdy nie przestanie. Wiatry zimne na przemian z ciepłymi, porywiste za ledwie wyczuwalnymi, suche po wilgotnych i vice versa. To przestawało być zabawne. Tym bardziej, że i wcześniej takie nie było.

Flitwick na nagabywanie w ogóle nie reagował. Patrzył tylko łzawo, jakby nie miał pojęcia, czego Mistrz Eliksirów właściwie od niego chce. Wicher, trzepoczący melodramatycznie czarnymi szatami Severusa i burzący jego nienagannie tłuste włosy, najwyraźniej stanowił niewystarczającą ilustrację. Mimo że również dźwiękową.

Wicedyrektorka, do której zwrócił się następnie, wyglądała na odurzoną środkami psychotropowymi. Nie interesował się, czy nadużyła kawy czy trawy(1), czy może tak na nią działał mistral, który akurat nawiedzał jej kwatery. Nigdy nie był we Francji, ale słyszał, że skutki tego wiatru bywały opłakane. Dosłownie. Zagadnięta przez Snape'a kobieta stwierdziła, że on zupełnie jej nie rozumie, a następnie wybuchnęła szlochem. Mistrz Eliksirów czym prędzej zrejterował. To było zdecydowanie ponad jego siły.

Pozostawała najwyższa instancja. Z wielkim wysiłkiem Severus skierował oporne stopy ku górującej nad zamkiem wieży. U celu okazało się, że i dyrektorskie pokoje nie są wolne od plagi.

Na środku pomieszczenia - Snape uznał, że gdyby zechciał wymierzyć gabinet i wyznaczyć jego środek, to byłby to właśnie ten punkt - powietrze smętnie wirowało. W kierunku przeciwnym do wskazówek zegara; było nie było, Wielka Brytania. Robiło to tak beznamiętnie, że od samego patrzenia człowiekowi zbierało się na ziewanie.

Siedzący za biurkiem dyrektor również nie wyglądał na zachwyconego. Minę miał zdecydowanie nieswoją; można było odnieść wrażenie, że najchętniej by komuś dołożył. Nie żeby pałał szczególną złością, tak raczej... dla rozrywki.

- Co to jest? - Mistrz Eliksirów wskazał na nowy element wystroju wnętrza, zadając pytanie tonem totalnie pozbawionym choćby nutki ciekawości. W końcu nie jego sprawą był wygląd komnat zwierzchnika.

Dumbledore bez zainteresowania spojrzał najpierw na młodszego czarodzieja, potem, podążając wzrokiem za jego ręką, na skapcaniały wir, by następnie powrócić do nauczyciela i odpowiedzieć smętnie:

- Tajfun.

- Co, proszę? - Snape uniósł jedną brew z niedowierzaniem.

- Cyklon.

- To tajfun czy cyklon?

Dumbledore z pewnym podziwem skonstatował, że na Mistrzu Eliksirów sytuacja najwidoczniej nie robi wrażenia: był równie zgryźliwy, jak zawsze.

- Trąba powietrzna - odparł przekornie, z dalekim echem zwykłego błysku gdzieś w głębi prawego oka.

- Nie rozumiem - stwierdził gość, brzmieniem głosu wyraźnie oznajmiając, że mówi prawdę i ma o to pretensję do całego świata.

- Cyrkulacja atmosferyczna typowa dla niżów barycznych - wyjaśnił dyrektor profesjonalnie, najpewniej cytując znawców i samemu nie pojmując, co właściwie mówi. Tak przynajmniej założył skołowany Severus.

- Tym bardziej nie rozumiem - pokręcił głową; z czystej przekory w stronę zgodną z ruchem wskazówek zegara. - Przecież tu jest szczyt wieży, jakie niże niby?

- Baryczne - powtórzył Dumbledore odrobinę niepewnie.

- Bary też są wysoko. - Snape, jakby dla udowodnienia przedstawionej tezy, wzruszył ramionami.

Dyrektor patrzył na niego tępo. I długo. To było naprawdę nieznośne, ale odezwanie się tuż po tym, jak się ujawniło fakt autentyczny(2), było poniżej godności Mistrza Eliksirów. Dlatego postanowił potrenować cierpliwość. Tak się nieciekawie złożyło, że ostatnie dni były akurat dla tego celu jakby stworzone...

- Czego sobie życzysz, Severusie? - Gospodarz, pojmując wreszcie, że nie doczeka się zmiany tematu ze strony adwersarza, wziął sprawy we własne usta.

- Życzyłbym sobie poprawy sytuacji, gdyby to było możliwe. - Snape wypowiedział pragnienie tonem, w którym drwina szła o lepsze z zakamuflowanym błaganiem.

Dumbledore szaleńczo się ożywił: uniósł brwi z ćwierć cala wyżej.

- Tobie również daje się to we znaki? A już miałem nadzieję, że znajdzie się ktoś, na kogo to nie działa. - Zmarkotniał, co przy jego dotychczasowym nastroju było osiągnięciem godnym podziwu: Severus nie przypuszczał, że można być jeszcze smętniejszym, niż dyrektor w chwili, gdy młodszy czarodziej wszedł do gabinetu. Przed momentem dowiedział się jednak, jak bardzo się mylił. Ale nie dziwiło go to specjalnie. Atmosfera bez wątpienia miała wpływ na wszystkich.

- Jakim cudem to może nie działać na kogokolwiek? - Mistrz Eliksirów wzniósł oczy ku sufitowi. - Od tygodnia nikt mi na zajęciach nie wysadził kociołka, a Gryfoni na zabieranie punktów w ogóle nie reagują! Jak ja mam pracować w takich warunkach?! - Wyglądał na zdesperowanego, choć zachowywał się wyjątkowo spokojnie. Jak na niego.

- Nie do mnie pretensje. - Dumbledore odchylił się i zapadł w fotel siłą bezwładu. Severus nie potrafił tego obserwować bezczynnie: dla towarzystwa osunął się na stojące po drugiej stronie biurka krzesło. Obaj przez chwilę wyglądali, jakby już nigdy nie mieli się poruszyć. Snape był jednak na tyle dobrze wychowany, że wiedział, kiedy należy się odezwać. Choć niekoniecznie wiedział, jak.

- To, cholera, do kogo niby? - Niestety, beznamiętnie wystękane przekleństwo na nikim nie zrobiło wrażenia. Z wypowiadającym je włącznie, a nawet na czele.

- To wszystko wina Voldemorta. - Gospodarz machnął na odlew, obrazując "wszystko".

- Przecież on nie żyje - zdumiał się Mistrz Eliksirów drętwo.

- O martwych dobrze albo wcale? - Dumbledore nieudatnie sugerował zainteresowanie.

- Najlepiej wcale - zgodził się gość - tym bardziej, że dobrze o nim się nie da. Od każdej reguły istnieją wyjątki, ta nie jest... wyjątkiem - wydukał niepewnie.

Spojrzał na starszego czarodzieja, jakby nie wiedział, gdzie jest i co robi. Albo gdzie być i co robić dalej. To, akurat, ostatnio było normą, więc nie dziwiło nikogo, prócz samego Snape'a. Rozumiał, że na innych to działa, ale nie potrafił pojąć, że na niego też. Zdecydowanie potrzebował pomocy; tylko dlatego zaszedł na wieżę. Nie przepadał za wysokością.

Dyrektor z natury był wielkoduszny, więc w końcu się ulitował. Choć widać było, że robi to niechętnie.

- To wszystko jest wina Voldemorta - wyjaśnił smutno - bo on nie żyje.

Mistrz Eliksirów poczuł, jak jego mózg zwija się w precel, wyżymając resztkę rozumu i wszelkie pojmowanie. Zamrugał bezwiednie. Zasępił się. Przygryzł dolną wargę. Wyglądało jednak na to, że dyrektor nie da się sprowokować.

- Nie rozumiem. - Severus skapitulował po niecałej minucie. - To jakaś jego klątwa, która uaktywniła się po śmierci? - Zaryzykował śmiałą teorię.

- Raczej efekt uboczny.

- Efekt uboczny śmierci? - Patrzył na dyrektora jak na wariata. - Jaki może być efekt uboczny śmierci, oprócz... śmierci?

- Taki. - Dumbledore krótkim skinieniem ręki wskazał wciąż kręcący się na środku pomieszczenia wir.

Gość obejrzał się przez ramię, choć wiedział, że to, co zobaczy, raczej mu nie pomoże. Nie pomylił się. Tajfuno-cyklono-trąbik wyglądał na zdegustowanego i nie palił się do udzielenia odpowiedzi. W ogóle się nie palił. W odróżnieniu od Fawkesa.

- Dyrektorze! - Zaalarmowany czerwonym blaskiem Severus wskazał feniksa.

- Widzę - stwierdził Dumbledore spokojnie. Obserwował płonącego ptaka bez cienia uczucia.

- I nie przejmuje się pan?

- Przecież to feniks. - Starszy czarodziej wzruszył ramionami. - U niego to nic niezwykłego.

- Nic niezwykłego? - zdziwił się gość. - Kiedy wszedłem, wyglądał, jakby się wczoraj urodził!

Dyrektor skinął na potwierdzenie.

- Widział pan kiedyś, żeby Fawkes kończył żywot po jednym dniu? - Mistrz Eliksirów był wyraźnie zszokowany obojętnością rozmówcy.

Ponowne kiwnięcie dawało wrażenie, jakby drewnianą kukiełką operował artretyczny niemowa.

- Niby kiedy? - warknął mocno już rozeźlony Severus.

Dumbledore niechętnie otworzył usta.

- Wczoraj. Przedwczoraj. W środę. - Patrzył na Snape'a niechętnie, jakby chciał zapytać, czy tyle przykładów wystarczy.

- Nie wierzę...

- To nic dziwnego - zapewnił dyrektor, podnosząc się z fotela. Podszedł do kupki popiołu i spojrzał na nią, dla odmiany, z pewną troską. - Biedny Fawkes ostatnio umiera z nudów. - Zwrócił wzrok na gościa i dodał odkrywczo: - Literalnie.

Z szarego pyłu wyłoniła się równie szara główka. Czarne paciorki oczek skierowała na środek gabinetu, po czym pisnęła w proteście. Właściciel pocieszająco poklepał feniksa palcem i z westchnieniem wrócił na swój fotel.

- Na szczęście ludzie są bardziej odporni psychicznie.

- No nie wiem... - mruknął pod nosem antagonista z przekonania, przypominając sobie zachowanie Flitwicka i McGonagall.

- A mieliśmy ostatnio jakieś niespodziewane zgony? - Dumbledore wyglądał na kompletnie niezainteresowanego odpowiedzią. Splótł palce, oparł łokcie na biurku, a brodę na dłoniach, i wlepił niewidzący wzrok w wir powietrza.

- Pomijając Czarnego Pana? Nie - przyznał Severus.

Dyrektor skinął głową drętwo, jakby doskonale był tego świadom. Znaczenie tej wiedzy umykało jednak zdolności pojmowania jego gościa. Zniecierpliwił się.

- Niech pan przejdzie do konkretów, bo nie mam ochoty siedzieć tu cały dzień. - Snape nawet w ułamku procenta nie wyglądał ani nie brzmiał tak nerwowo, jak sugerowały jego słowa.

- A na co masz ochotę, Severusie? - Dumbledore patrzył na gościa na tyle przenikliwie, na ile pozwalały mu warunki pogodowe.

Mistrz Eliksirów zastanowił się chwilę, po czym przyznał bez zdziwienia:

- Na nic.

Dyrektor pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem, co młodszemu czarodziejowi wybitnie się nie spodobało - wolał być enigmatyczny do granic możliwości, a nawet poza nie. Sprostował więc:

- Mam ochotę na dowiedzenie się, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Ta ochota mnie wszechogarnęła i nie pozostawiła odrobiny miejsca na inne.

- Na inne co?

- Na inne ochoty.

- Rozumiem - stwierdził dyrektor Hogwartu tonem wyraźnie mówiącym, że kłamie i nie zamierza się do tego przyznać.

- A ja nie - wyjawił Snape przekornie. - Ale już mi się znudziło mówienie tego w kółko.

- Tak - westchnął Dumbledore ciężko. - Ostatnio wszystko tak szybko się nudzi... - Zasępił się.

Po dłuższej chwili oczekiwania na ciąg dalszy wypowiedzi, Mistrz Eliksirów doszedł do wniosku, że chyba powinien popchnąć. Najwyżej ta niezwykle pasjonująca rozmowa się rozleci, co tylko będzie znaczyć, że i tak wymagała wymiany(3).

- I to ma być niby jakieś wyjaśnienie? - zapytał prowokacyjnie.

- Niby jakieś ma być - przytaknął dyrektor.

- A niby jakie?

- Niby takie, że w Hogwarcie wieje - wskazał wir, niezmordowanie kręcący piruety na środku posadzki - nudą.

Severus spojrzał na Dumbledore'a, na tajfun, na Dumbledore'a, na cyklon, na Dumbledore'a, na Fawkesa i pokiwał głową.

- Nie rozumiem - przyznał wbrew sobie.

- W Hogwarcie wieje nudą - powtórzył gospodarz twardo. - Różnie wieje, urozmaicenie, powiedziałbym nawet, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że wieje nudą. Uczniowie przestali zwracać na cokolwiek uwagę i nawet ich już nie pasjonuje twój uroczy sarkazm, Severusie. Nauczyciele pogrążyli się w marazmie, co głównie wpływa na nich depresyjnie. Nikomu nic się nie chce; chyba zauważyłeś, że nawet szkolne skrzaty gotują, jakby miały dwie lewe ręce. Wiatr zagląda w najmniejsze zakamarki, wdziera się do wszystkich pomieszczeń i robi każdemu Wywar Żywej Śmierci z mózgu. - W jego oczach pojawiło się coś na kształt uznania. - Chyba jesteś jedyną osobą w szkole, która nie odczuła skutków śmierci Voldemorta tak drastycznie, drogi chłopcze.

- Czasami mnie pan naprawdę zadziwia - stwiedził Mistrz Eliksirów z namysłem. - To chyba dobrze, że Czarny Pan nie żyje? Wszyscy pragnęliśmy jego rychłego zejścia, prawda?

- Pogłoski o jego śmierci mogą być mocno przesadzone(4) - mruknął Dumbledore pod nosem, być może tylko do siebie. Po czym dodał głośno: - Tak, masz rację, Severusie, tego właśnie chcieliśmy. Voldemort nie żyje, koniec koszmaru(5). Tylko nikt nie przewidział, co się z tą śmiercią będzie wiązać.

- Wiatry? - Snape wydawał się zaintrygowany. - Czarny Pan po śmierci puszcza wiatry? - Wargi zadrżały mu konwulsyjnie. Powstrzymał się jednak.

Dyrektor nie miał tyle opanowania. Ryknął gromkim rechotem. Zaraźliwym, trzeba przyznać: kąciki ust Mistrza Eliksirów uniosły się i nawet trochę odsłoniły zęby. Nie zdołał powstrzymać cichego śmiechu, do którego zdecydowanie nie nawykł.

Fawkes z pewnym zainteresowaniem przyglądał się rozbawionym mężczyznom. To raczej dobrze wróżyło na przyszłość.

- Och, Severusie - Dumbledore uspokoił się w końcu i rękawem wycierał załzawione oczy - na ciebie zawsze mogę liczyć. - Zachichotał. - Nie, nie wiatry, nuda - sprostował. - Wiatry są tylko jej demonstracją. Rozumiesz - wyjaśnił, widząc, że Mistrz Eliksirów chyba jednak nie pojmuje - skoro się mówi, że wieje nudą, to wieje. Przy takim stężeniu magii, jakie mamy w Hogwarcie, słowa mogą zyskiwać fizyczną postać. Jeśli ich wpływ na otoczenie jest dostatecznie silny, oczywiście - westchnął, ponownie zrezygnowany.

Wir na środku gabinetu kontynuował otępiający taniec.

- Dobrze - zagaił Snape, sam nie wierząc w prawdziwość użytego wyrazu. - W Hogwarcie wieje nudą, bo Czarny Pan nie żyje - podsumował zdobyte informacje. - Ale jaki to ma związek, jedno z drugim?

- Nierozerwalny. - Wydawało się, że na tym dyrektor poprzestanie. Gość chrząknął znacząco. - Widzisz, Lord Voldemort za swojego nieodżałowanego żywota zapewniał nam zajęcie. Dzięki niemu mieliśmy co robić, wiele się działo, nadchodziły ciekawe wiadomości... A teraz... - Machnął ręką z przygnębieniem.

- Mnie jego nie brakuje - zapewnił Severus zdecydowanie.

- Nam też - stwierdził Dumbledore bez przekonania. - Ale przydałaby się jakaś rozrywka.

- To co, mam dać ogłoszenie do "Proroka..."? "Lord Voldemort pilnie potrzebny. Po dalsze informacje należy się zgłosić w Hogwarcie"? Może lepiej do "Żonglera", poważniejsza prasa mogłaby tego nie wydrukować - zastanowił się.

- Ogłoszenie! - Dyrektor uderzył pięścią w dłoń. - Świetny pomysł, drogi chłopcze!

Mistrz Eliksirów patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Tak! - kontynuował gorączkowo gospodarz. - Ale nie do żadnej z naszych gazet, lepiej gdzieś, gdzie oddźwięk będzie większy. Może... - zamyślił się.

Snape obserwował go podejrzliwie.

- To chyba będzie najlepsze wyjście... - Dumbledore po chwili grzebał w szufladzie biurka. W końcu wyjął z niego kartkę papieru i długopis. Pisał krótko, po czym pokazał tekst młodszemu czarodziejowi. Ten uniósł brwi, czytając na głos:

- Poszukujemy sposobu na pozbycie się nudy wiejącej w Hogwarcie po śmierci Lorda Voldemorta. Wszelkie pomysły prosimy zamieszczać pod ogłoszeniem. Autorów najskuteczniejszych porad nagrodzimy wycieczką do szkoły magii i czarodziejstwa. - Dobrnąwszy do końca, podniósł zdumione spojrzenie na dyrektora. - Kto niby chciałby wybrać się na wycieczkę do Hogwartu?

- Mugole. - Wyraźnie z siebie zadowolony, Dumbledore rozparł się w fotelu i z dumną miną kręcił młynka palcami.

- Chce pan to zamieścić w mugolskiej prasie? - Mistrz Eliksirów był nieledwie przerażony.

- Lepiej - zapewnił starszy pan - w internecie.

Seveus Snape złapał się za głowę. Albus Dumbledore w tym czasie zrobił z kartki samolocik i posłał go za otwarte okno, rzucając za nim czar.

- Ta-dam! I gotowe...

- I co teraz?

- I teraz czekamy.

- Na co?

- Na pomysły. - Niebieskie oczy błysnęły znad okularów, patrząc na czytelników Forum Mirriel przenikliwie.

KONIEC

**(1)** za "Czy ktoś widział moje jaja?" Neith - po prostu nie mogłam się powstrzymać

**(2)** fakt autentyczny - tak, wiem, że jest to nieprawidłowe językowo określenie; zostało zastosowane celowo, więc proszę mi tego nie wyrzucać

**(3)** "Jeśli zablokowało się - pchaj na siłę. Jeśli się rozleci, to znaczy, że i tak wymagało wymiany." - któreś z "Praw Murphy'ego" lub pokrewnych

**(4)** "Pogłoski o mojej śmierci były mocno przesadzone" - wypowiedź Marka Twaina po przeczytaniu w gazecie własnego nekrologu

**(5)** "Freddy nie żyje: Koniec koszmaru" - tytuł szóstego filmu o Freddym Kruegerze


End file.
